


Monster Pop! Drabbles

by Apricotta



Category: Monster Pop!
Genre: Drabble Collection, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-12 12:37:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12959352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apricotta/pseuds/Apricotta
Summary: There's practically no Monster Pop fanfiction here, so I'm gonna try my hand at making some! Feel free to suggest prompts you may have, I'd love to have some extra ideas. No set schedule for these, just gonna make prompts as I feel. Its December as I start this, so might kick it off with some winter/holiday themes. Enjoy!





	1. Hot Chocolate

Percy brought the mug up to his mouth, blowing softly over the hot chocolate in an attempt to cool it. He watched as Franny did the same, always so graceful even doing these simple things. Or at least, usually graceful.

"Well thats a new look," he said, with a smile creeping across his face as he gestured to the marshmallow mustache clinging to his girlfriend's upper lip. "It suits you."

He broke out into laughter at the mock scowl Franny gave him, at least until she wiped off the foam and attempted to smear it all over his own face.


	2. Study Break

Marina blinked slowly, struggling to keep her eyes open and focused on her computer. Her snakes had dozed off over an hour ago, nestled against her neck. School had been stressful, and a quick study break for Sailor Noon usually helped her stay on track. But at four in the morning, she just had to accept that she wouldn't be getting any more work done.

Anyways, she still had the weekend to work on this essay some more. She texted a quick, misspelled goodnight to Sasha and George (who were more behind than her, poor souls), and collapsed into bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sleepy sneks :P Also waiting so long to study that I'm super tired and crashing right away is.. far too relatable an experience..

**Author's Note:**

> And I begin the immediate descent into cutesy fluff. While Percy is usually pretty serious, he seems to be a lot more relaxed around Franny, so I wrote him accordingly. Hope you like it!


End file.
